Unwanted
by Arashi Akata-chan
Summary: Short One-shot, song-fic-ish; One-sided shounen ai, TysonKai- After the world tournament Tyson thinks about a cetain someone remembering certain memories. IMPORTANT NOTE INSIDE!


Unwanted  
  
By Arashi  
  
Arashi: Hi everyone! For those who are wondering about my other fic- "Gotta Catch a Bishounen!" , I have major writer's block on it so I decided to do a one-shot to see if I could get rid of it.  
  
Silver: So what's this fic about?  
  
Arashi: It's a one-shot and sort of a song fic. It's on the song "Unwanted" by Avril Lavigne. Did you know that in French her name means "April The- vine"? o.O Or it could be "April The-Grapevine" one of them any way. . .  
  
Silver: You're getting off track. Who's in the fic?  
  
Arashi: Mostly Kai and Tyson/Takao. I'm going to use Takao's English name. . . Anyway, it has some slight one-sided shounen ai. I like Rei/Kai too!! I feel like I'm probably gonna do some more fics with songs by Avril Lavigne. . . Or maybe not. Which reminds me. . . Silver, you didn't include me in your fic- "Anime Mix!" !!  
  
Silver: I told you! I'm going to include you in the next chapter!  
  
Arashi: . . . . And you didn't even tell me when you uploaded it. . . It resembles my fic a lot. . . .  
  
Silver: You said it was okay!! T_T  
  
Arashi: Oh yeah. . . Anyway, here's the fic people, plz ignore the inaccurate parts, I forgot some parts of the episodes. . . .  
  
Disclaimer: I almost forgot this! Oh so whaddaya gonna do? Sue me? :P Blehh!  
  
Unwanted  
  
Tyson lay on his hotel bed, his hands resting behind his head staring up at the ceiling. About a couple of months after the world tournament, Mr. Dickenson had reinstated the BladeBreakers and now they were at another tournament which he had signed them up for.  
  
Tyson was all alone in the hotel room. They had a free day before the tournament officially started. Kai had disappeared off to somewhere. Rei had gone to visit the White Tigers who had also been invited to the tournament.  
  
Max and Kenny had gone off to look around the city. They had tried to urge him to come along with them, but he had told them that he felt sick from eating too much at the all-you-can-eat breakfast buffet. They had shrugged and given their well wishes, then left.  
  
For some reason Tyson had wanted to be alone for that day. Now he felt lonely, he would have welcomed any company. Even Kai.  
  
Kai. . . . He had loosened up a lot since the world tournament, but even then he still remained as mysterious as ever.  
  
Tyson thought back to the day when Mr. Dickenson first put them together as the BladeBreakers.  
  
*~Flashback~*  
  
Tyson gaped at Mr. Dickenson who had just told himself, Max, Rei, Kenny and Kai that they were now a team. He quickly snapped out of it and grinned widely. He celebrated with his new teammates when he noticed Kai standing slightly away from them all by himself.  
  
Tyson grinned and jumped over to Kai, smiling. He stuck out his hand and grinned again, "Hey put 'er there Kai!"  
  
All that I did was walk over  
  
Start off by shaking your hand,  
  
That's how it went. . .  
  
I had a smile on my face  
  
And I sat up straight.  
  
Tyson smiled as he waited for Kai to take his hand, he was sure they were going to be great friends! Even if they had gotten off on the wrong foot! Even if Kai was the silent type!  
  
Oh yaya. . .  
  
I wanted to know you,  
  
I wanted to show you,  
  
Tyson blinked in surprise as Kai turned away from his outstretched hand. "Hey Kai what's up, man?"  
  
Kai turned his head slightly back into Tyson's direction with a hard look. "I agreed to lead this team, but this doesn't mean we're going to be the best of chums now, Tyson." With that he turned his back on the confused holder of Dragoon. "Happy birthday Tyson. Enjoy it while you can, because we're starting training first thing tomorrow morning!"  
  
*~Flashback ends~*  
  
You don't know me!  
  
Don't ignore me!  
  
You don't want me there,  
  
You just shut me out. . .  
  
Tyson stared at the ceiling again, bringing back memories of Kai which particularly stood out. The one where he battled Johnny from The Majestics. . .  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Tyson, Max, Kenny and Rei gazed desperately at the battle that was unfolding before them. Rei had tied with Oliver before, so if Kai lost this one they would lose their place at the world championships!  
  
The battle had started out equally, but Johnny was slowly gaining the upper hand over Kai.  
  
"KAI!! Remember the match between me and Enrique!" Tyson yelled to Kai in an attempt to help him.  
  
"Be quiet Tyson!! Stay out of this!" Kai yelled back at him angrily.  
  
"But Kai- "  
  
"I said stay out of this Tyson! This battle is between me and Johnny!"  
  
You don't know me!  
  
Don't ignore me!  
  
If you had your way,  
  
You'd just shut me up,  
  
Make me go away. . .  
  
Eventually as the battle raged on, Kai grudgingly took Tyson's advice and he defeated Johnny. As Kai walked back to the team box, an ecstatic Tyson greeted him.  
  
"Dude, Kai that was awesome!! Didja see Johnny's face when you beat him?! It was sweet! And- "  
  
"Tyson!" Kai abruptly interrupted Tyson angrily with a glare that could wilt freshly- picked flowers.  
  
"Y-Y-Yeah Kai? Uh w-what's wrong dude?"  
  
"I told you not to interfere! All of you!" Kai snarled as the rest of the team ran up right behind Tyson. "And especially you!!" He spat out, turning his attention back to Tyson.  
  
"S-Sorry Kai. . . "  
  
"Hmpf. . . Whatever. . ." Kai growled as he once again turned his back on his teammates, leaving once again a confused blue-haired teammate. This time more hurt than confused.  
  
~*Flashback ends*~  
  
No I just don't understand why you  
  
Won't talk to me. . .  
  
It hurts. . . .  
  
That I'm so unwanted for nothing,  
  
Don't talk words against me.  
  
Tyson blinked a couple of times as his heart gave a painful pang while he thought about that certain memory.  
  
He blinked a couple more times in an attempt to eliminate the unwanted wetness in his eyes. His attempts were futile as two lone tears slowly slid down the sides of his eyes.  
  
Other than those two tell-tale signs, no one would have guessed he was crying as his face was practically expressionless. Who would have thought that he'd be crying over Kai?  
  
I wanted to know you,  
  
I wanted to show you,  
  
He had been yelled at, ignored, ridiculed, and yet Tyson stilled wanted to get near him. Kai.  
  
Even being a team for so long, even after the world tournament, Tyson couldn't find almost anything he knew about Kai besides the obvious things. Like what was his favorite food? What was his favorite pastime? Oh wait, maybe he did know that, it was probably improving his beyblading skills. Or was it? Tyson wondered.  
  
You don't know me!  
  
Don't ignore me!  
  
You don't want me there,  
  
You just shut me out. . .  
  
You don't know me!  
  
Don't ignore me!  
  
If you had your way,  
  
You'd just shut me up. . .  
  
Make me go away. . .  
  
Make me go away-ay. . . . !  
  
Ignoring the tears, Tyson stared back up at the ceiling. He had tried to change some of his ways but his attempts were barely noticeable and when they were, Kai never noticed and it was always Max, Kenny or Rei who asked if he was feeling alright. He was always, and would forever be known to them as a goofball. That wasn't so true, sometimes he thought so hard it made his head hurt!  
  
I tried to belong,  
  
It didn't seem wrong,  
  
My head aches. . .  
  
It's been so long  
  
I'll write the song if that's it takes. . . .  
  
Yeah-y yeah. . . . . .yaya. . . .  
  
Tyson frowned. You do several stupid things on a regular basis in a day and they think you have a lower than average IQ. That was an insult. Being silly was his personality, he couldn't change everything about himself. Even then he still wasn't as dumb as he looked and acted. How else could he'd have known what Robert had meant by calling him "uncouth" ?  
  
Them. They were his teammates, his friends, he was practically an open book to them. They could read his expressions, they could predict most of his reactions, but they didn't know him enough to know him inside-out.  
  
But still. . . Kai. . . He was sure Kai could read him like everyone else. But there was just something about his eyes that told you otherwise. Those eyes, those red- no crimson. Or garnet? Or was it burgundy? He just couldn't seem to find the right word for them. They just had so much depth to them, the same depth that told you that he knew more than you thought he knew, much more.  
  
You don't know me!  
  
Don't ignore me!  
  
You don't want me there,  
  
You just shut me out!  
  
You don't know me!  
  
Don't ignore me!  
  
If you had your way,  
  
You'd just shut me up,  
  
Make me go away. . .  
  
Tyson gave a start as he heard the lock of the hotel door click open. He quickly sat up and his hand flew to his eyes. He felt no wetness, he was sure that the tars had already dried, but did they leave streaks? He hoped not, he didn't want any one to ask about it.  
  
He watched as a figure moved into his view, he felt vaguely amused as the person turned out to be none other than the object of his earlier thoughts.  
  
Kai.  
  
Kai raised a light blue eyebrow when he saw Tyson sitting on then bed. "What are you doing in here Tyson? I thought you'd be off with the rest of your little friends, terrorizing the locals. Or at least down in the hotel restaurant."  
  
Tyson unconsciously felt a wry smile rise to his face. "Very funny Kai, you're a natural comedian. Anyway, I didn't feel like going out and I wasn't feeling very hungry."  
  
Kai smirked at that. "My, my, the bottomless pit isn't hungry? Then you must have been flying somehow beyond all logic."  
  
"What's THAT supposed to mean?!"  
  
"Pigs can't fly."  
  
"Are you don't believe me?!"  
  
Kai crossed his arms and closed his eyes, "Think what you want and I'll think what I want, and I think that you wouldn't stay up here alone unless it was something really serious." At that point he snapped his eyes open.  
  
Tyson gulped audibly.  
  
"So what is it Tyson?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Kai turned to look Tyson straight in the eye, "I *know* you Tyson."  
  
"Well maybe you don't know me as much as you think you do." Tyson said before he could stop himself.  
  
You don't know me!  
  
Don't ignore me!  
  
You don't want me there,  
  
You just shut me out. . .  
  
Kai stared hard at Tyson. He seemed to be scanning Tyson's face like he noticed the faint marks the tears left behind.  
  
His eyes finally stopped to rest level with Tyson's own deep blue eyes. Tyson found himself gazing back at those eyes. . . Again, he just couldn't find a word for them; they had so much depth that he felt like Kai already knew everything. . . .  
  
Kai finally broke the silence with a sigh. "Tyson, really, are you okay?"  
  
Tyson felt a tiny bubble of joy surge up inside of him. Kai had asked if he was okay! He actually seemed to care! On the outside he grinned. "Thanks for askin' Kai, I'm fine just needed to think a little before the tournament."  
  
"Think about what? Something or *someone*?"  
  
"You're really getting nosy, ya know?"  
  
"It's *someone* isn't it?"  
  
"Think what you want Kai, think what you want."  
  
Kai snorted, "Peh, I wonder how dumb this person could be that they can't even tell that you have a thing for them."  
  
Tyson grinned even wider, "You'd be surprised Kai, you'd be surprised."  
  
You don't know me!  
  
Don't ignore me!  
  
If you had your way,  
  
You'd just shut me up. . .  
  
Make me go away. . . .  
  
~*Owari*~  
  
Silver: . . . . . . . .  
  
Arashi: Um. . . . Yeah. Well I wrote the whole thing in two days!! Can you blame me?  
  
Silver: Um. . . yeah.  
  
Arashi: Okay. I have no idea what made me write this. Ja ne!  
  
You don't have to review if you don't want to. You can Flame or Review, I'm not gonna make ya do either one though, fact, I'm not gonna make you review at all!!  
  
You don't have to go down there!! ^_^  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
V  
  
^_^ You can go here!! =======================  
  
^_^ Or here!!=========================  
  
^  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
Or you can go back up and read the story again!! ^_^ 


End file.
